


Daryl/Beth Fanart - your soul is hauting me

by Paperdollgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, BHF2K20, Bethyl Holidays Fest 2020, F/M, Fanart, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Older Man/Younger Woman, Team Delusional (Walking Dead), beth greene - Freeform, bethyl, daryl dixon - Freeform, daryl/beth - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Daryl/Beth Fanart - your soul is hauting me

My 2nd entry for the Bethyl Holidays Fest 2020, prompt is Ghost.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/52924/52924_original.png)


End file.
